


Just a Night Out

by apologieslogan



Series: Logince Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Crying, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Fights, Flirting, Logan has anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Self-Harm, im so sorry logan, not explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologieslogan/pseuds/apologieslogan
Summary: Logan has been convinced by Roman to go to a party. Too bad not everyone is a good person.





	Just a Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with caution. This was a vent fic for me mostly, but I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out.
> 
> I suck at summaries. We all know this.

Logan was working on an essay at his desk. It wasn’t due for quite some time, but he figured that he should knock it out while he can, especially since he has free time to do so all night. He took a sip out of his semi-abandoned coffee cup, turning back to his brightly lit laptop. He got about 5 sentences in when he heard an obnoxious pounding on the front door of his apartment.

“Logan!” An extravagant voice rang out, “Bless my eyes with thine’s gorgeous face!”

Ah. His boyfriend. Roman.

Logan got up and moved to open the door, looking at Roman in exasperation. 

“Logan! My gorgeous, beloved, loyal, intelligent-” 

Logan stopped listening as Roman started listing his good attributes. He knew he only did it to embarrass him in public, and he found that the less he listened, the less he was affected by his words.

“-sexy, lustful…” Roman paused, a look of mischief glinting in his eyes. “…submissive, hung-”

“Roman, that’s enough!” Logan whisper-shouted, pulling him into his apartment and shutting the door. He glared at his boyfriend, but found he couldn’t stay mad. He let out a long sigh.

“Roman. To what do I owe the pleasure of this wonderful visit?” Logan asked dryly, face expressionless. 

“I have a proposition for you, my sweet.” Roman said, grabbing Logan by the hand.

“Can I tell you no even though I don’t know what you’re going to ask?”

“No.”

“Fine. Continue.” Logan said, moving to sit down at his couch. Roman followed suit.

“So. The Drama Club is having an epic party tonight and I simply can’t go without you!” Roman exclaimed, dramatically laying a hand across his forehead.

“And why is that?”

“Because I’ll miss my cute boyfriend all night?” Roman shrugs, gauging Logan for his reaction.

Logan desperately tried to hide his blush, but he physically couldn’t handle being called cute. 

“Shut up.” Logan said lamely, fighting a smile.  
Roman continued to stare at Logan with his stupidly handsome face and puppy eyes.

“Roman, I have this essay-”

“Shut up! I know when that thing’s due and you have plenty of time.”

Logan rolled his eyes. Time for reason 2.

“Okay, you got me there. But you know how I get in crowded places and I wouldn’t want to ruin your fun night by having one of my episodes in the middle of a huge party.”

Roman’s eyes softened at this. He went to sit next to Logan, wrapping his arm around him. 

“First of all, you could never ruin anything and how dare you even insinuate that you would.” Roman joked. “Second of all, I’ll be there with you. I’ll literally hold your hand the whole night and you know it.”

Logan did know it. 

“But…” Logan started.

“Logan, baby, please! It’s going to be so much fun! Obviously, I’m not going to force you if you truly don’t wish to attend but-”

Logan placed his hand over Roman’s mouth. 

“Shut up, I’ll go, you great oaf.”

“You love me.”

“…Maybe so.”

\--

“You almost ready to go, Logan?” Roman asked, fixing his hair in the mirror one last time.

Logan was fidgeting with the clothes Roman picked out for him. He normally wouldn’t wear something so casual, ever, but Roman insisted that he dress him for this party. He was wearing a black crew neck t-shirt and light wash jeans that Roman insisted he cuff. Logan threw on his most casual shoes, which happened to be checkered vans, and went to sit in front of a mirror to “windsweep” his hair, whatever that meant.

“I think so, Roman.” Logan said, trying to ignore how his heart started to pound a little faster in his chest. He wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up, moving to meet Roman at the front door, keys in his hand. Logan couldn’t help but stare. Roman in a leather jacket and boots always did something to him. As he trailed his eyes up and down Roman’s tall, muscular body, he couldn’t help but think ‘step on me’.

Roman chuckled in amusement as he watched Logan ogle at him, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. He reached forward and grabbed Logan by the hips and leaned down, kissing him so passionately that Logan felt his knees buckle and his heart stutter. When they pulled away Logan had a dangerous look in his eyes, and Roman had to will himself to pull away, or they would have gotten dressed for nothing. Roman let his eyes wander over his boyfriend one last time before he looked away. Logan pulled him back in by the belt loop, crashing their lips together one last time. 

“You look so fucking good.” Logan breathed out, heart racing as he trailed his hands to the front of Roman’s pants, trying to undo the buckle. Roman snatched Logan’s wrists in his hand.

“Be a good boy at the party and we can do whatever you want when we get back, princess.” Roman whispered into Logan’s ear, watching the shorter man go docile.

“Come on,” Roman said, patting Logan on the butt, “We wanna get there while there’s still alcohol.” 

\--

Logan had snapped out of his Roman-is-the-most-beautiful-thing-to-touch-the-Earth stupor, and was now able to properly freak out about having to go to a party. Roman must have been able to sense Logan’s nervousness, because he rested a hand on Logan’s knee while driving, hoping the touch would be enough to soothe him. And it was.

Until they pulled up to the house. There were dozens of cars lined up on the road. Logan could only imagine how many people were in that house. Probably too many, if all the people lounging around outside were anything to go by. Logan started discreetly scratching at his wrists while Roman drove around, looking for a parking spot. He knew it was a bad habit, but it was the easiest way to cope for him. 

Roman finally found a good parking spot and stopped the car. He turned to Logan, a sad look in his eye. He held out one hand and Logan knew that he wanted to look at how bad his wrists were. He gently put his hands in Roman’s while he examined them. There were soft, pink scratches on both wrists, but the skin wasn’t broken, so Roman didn’t say much. Logan still felt guilty. He knew how much Roman hated when he did this. 

“Roman, I’m sorry-” Logan started, moving his hand to tug at his hair.

“Don’t be. Just know I’m proud of you for even agreeing to go with me. If at any point you feel unsafe or overwhelmed here, just let me know, and we can leave. Okay? I won’t even drink so that I can take care of you.”

Logan nodded, relief in his eyes.

“Do you want me to hold your hand the whole time?” Roman asked, a sincere look in his eye.

Logan nodded, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Roman couldn’t help but smile at his blushing boyfriend. He pressed a kiss to Logan’s nose. “Adorable.”

\--

Roman and Logan were chatting with a few friends at the bar in the kitchen. Logan wasn’t as nervous as he would normally be, and he isn’t sure if that’s because of the drinks he had in him or because of Roman’s hand in his. The conversation lulled to a comfortable silence. Logan went on his tip toes to speak into Roman’s ear.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Roman smiled at Logan, waving him off. 

Logan turned around to head to the bathroom when a friendly looking man put a hand on his shoulder. Logan turned around to ask him to not touch him when a drink was shoved in his hand. Logan knew it was illogical to drink things given to him by strangers, but this one had a very friendly face, and Logan already felt great, so what was one more drink going to do? The man was also staring at him, so Logan supposed that he expected him to drink it in front of him. He took a few gulps, trying to look like he finished the drink. Logan waved goodbye with a ‘thank you’ on his lips and went to find the bathroom.

\--

Logan was washing his hands when a sudden feeling of dizziness overcame him, he must have drunk more than he thought he did. He quickly left the bathroom, wanting to be with Roman in case he ended up doing anything stupid. He looked across the sea of bodies in the dimly-lit living room, and saw that Roman had not moved, still talking to their friends. He and Roman locked eyes and Logan waved, blowing a kiss to his beautiful boyfriend. He saw a look of concern in Roman’s eyes when he was suddenly being dragged somewhere by the same man who had given him his drink.

Logan was properly scared now, and thanked everything in him that he hadn’t finished the entire drink. Sadly, that didn’t matter, because he had definitely drunk enough so that he couldn’t defend himself, or even speak a coherent sentence, for that matter. He felt hands running up and down his body.

“S’op it” Logan slurred, his body weaving from side to side. 

“Shut up!” The man spat, beginning to untuck Logan’s shirt from his pants.

“No,” Logan mumbled, he was so sleepy, “W’are y’doing? I have a boyfren’” He whined, trying his best to stay alert. He cried out in pain when the man turned him around and shoved him face first against the wall, snatching his wrists up and pinning them against his back.

“I’ve had my eyes on you since your fine ass walked in here.” The man growled, shoving Logan’s pants and boxers just under his butt, “I can’t wait to feel you around my dick.” The man said hungrily, shoving his dry fingers into Logan. 

Logan cried out, tears running down his face. “Please. It hurts.” Logan whimpered, terrified about what was to come. He heard the man behind him unbuckle his pants and Logan tensed up, terrified about what was coming next when the man behind him was ripped away.

Logan fell to the ground, unprepared. He felt strong hands lift him up and he shied away, trying to get away from whoever was grabbing him. 

“Shh, Logan baby, it’s me, Roman. I’m so sorry, baby.” Roman rushed, pulling Logan’s pants back up, tucking his shirt in for him.

“Rom- Roman?” Logan stuttered, looking up to see his boyfriend. “Roman! My boyfren’. I miss’d you.” Logan slurred, unaware of the angry look settling on Roman’s face.

“Did that man give you something?” Roman asked, his pulse jumping when he saw Logan nod. “Did he-” Roman choked, his throat clicking. “Did he touch you?”

“Yeah.” Logan nodded unaware of the tears streaming down his own face. “He put ‘is fingers in ma’ butt. It hurt. I hope m’ not bleedin’” Logan finished, looking up at Roman.

Roman cried out in anger and picked Logan up, depositing him to his friends, Patton and Virgil. 

“Make sure he drinks lots of water,” He told the two. “Some fucking asshole drugged him. I’m going to go beat the shit out of him while his face is still fresh in my brain.”

The other two nodded furiously, Patton trying to wipe the tears off of Logan’s face while Virgil went to go find water.

“Hey, Logan, buddy, you okay?” Patton asked, a worried look on his face.

Logan nodded. “My butt hurts.” He said, bursting into giggles. Virgil and Patton looked on in concern and anger, hoping that Roman beat this dude into the ground.

\--

Roman thanked any and every God up above for his genes, because he easily towered over a majority of the crowd, which made it easier to find the exact asshole who didn’t even have to brains to flee the scene. He was talking to a group of people when Roman grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall.

“Hey, man, what gi-” The man started.

“You have two seconds to shut the fuck up.” Roman hissed. “I saw what you did to my boyfriend. You better pray to whatever God you believe in that you’re still recognizable by the time I’m done with you.”

The man smirked in Roman’s face. “So that fine piece of easy ass is yours? I don’t know why you’re so mad. He didn’t even put up a fight-”

Roman took a hard look at the piece of shit in front of him, drew his fist back, and launched it straight into the man’s nose. He felt a sick sense of happiness when he felt the bone crack under his knuckles. The man cried out in pain, trying to get away, but Roman was far too strong for him. It wasn’t a fair fight, really.

Roman threw the man on the ground and straddled him, pinning him to the ground by his throat. He let out a terrifying laugh as he drew his fist back again. This was going to be fun.

\--

Patton and Virgil were filling Logan up with water, feeling relief at seeing him gain some of his senses back. They were about to have him down his third glass of water when they heard a commotion in the living room and saw everyone gather into a circle. The three rushed over to the sight, pushing themselves to the front.

Logan saw his Roman, beating the shit out of some guy. Why would Roman just beat someone up? Wait. That was the guy that drugged and assaulted him! Why would Roman even waste his time with him? Logan tried to run forward and stop Roman, but he was being held back by Patton and Virgil. He thrashed in their hold, begging them to let him stop the fight.

“Roman! ROMAN!” Logan yelled, hoping his voice would carry. He saw Roman look up, locking eyes with him. “Please, don’t.” Logan mouthed. 

Roman shot Logan an apologetic look, and continued to beat the shit out of the guy, not even flinching when the man landed a solid punch to his eye. 

Logan couldn’t bear the thought of Roman getting hurt because of him. 

“Roman, no! Stop it! That’s enough! STOP!” Logan screamed, his knees buckling. Patton and Virgil helped lower him to the ground. Logan covered his mouth with his hands, trying to keep his tears at bay. 

Roman heard Logan scream over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, and stopped mid-punch. He chanced a glance at Logan and noticed that he only had about a minute before Logan had an inevitable breakdown, and Roman would be damned if he couldn’t help his boyfriend in a time like this. He hauled the man who attacked Logan to his feet, holding him up by the collar of his shirt, which was stained with blood dripping from his face. 

“If I could kill you, I would.” Roman growled. “You better hope I don’t ever see your sorry face again. If you ever think about touching him again, he will be the last thing you ever touch, besides my knife in your chest. Do you understand me?” Roman asked.

The man was frozen, scared straight.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Roman yelled, making everyone within sound’s radius jump.

Logan whimpered, starting to shake. He just wanted to go home. He was going to have an episode and all these people were going to see. He was spiraling.

The man nodded quickly and left the house without a word, stumbling like mad after getting the shit beat out of him.

Roman quickly went towards Logan, running his bruised hands over Logan’s hair. 

“Logan, baby, sweetheart, are you okay?” Roman asked, wincing when Logan frantically shook his head no.

“What do you need baby?” Roman pleaded, hearing the party resume in the background.

Logan stuttered. He didn’t know what he needed. “Alone,” Logan whimpered, eyes darting around him. All the people around him were starting to scare him. 

“I-I’m-” Logan froze, beginning to tremble as the tears finally fell down his face. This was too much. There was too much. People were staring. Looking. Pointing. Laughing. He felt someone pick him up and carry him to a different room. He was placed on something soft. His breath was heaving in his chest, his throat clicking and stomach heaving with sobs. There was a trash can placed in front of him as he heaved up his insides and collapsed into more tears. 

Logan cried out as he felt the big warm hands on his back pull away. “N-No, please. Don’t go. Please, don’t go, I’m sorry, I’ll stop just please stay.” Logan said to the hands.  
The other three looked on in heartbreak as they heard Logan beg for them to stay. Roman wrapped himself completely around Logan, crossing Logan’s arms across his chest. Virgil ran Logan through the same 4-7-8 exercise that he used when he was panicking. Eventually, Logan calmed, collapsing back into Roman’s chest. He rid his eyes of tears, blinking them slowly. Once his vision was clear again, he noticed everyone staring at him. He cringed away, trying to hide inside of Roman’s embrace. 

“Please stop staring,” Logan squirmed, his face flushing. “I’m already embarrassed enough that you all had to see that.”

“Honey, there isn’t anything to be embarrassed about, okay?” Roman assured, getting affirmations from the other two. 

Logan nodded, twisting around to look at Roman. “Can we go now?” He whispered, looking down.

“Of course, baby.” Roman stood, grabbing Logan by the hand. 

“Patton, Virgil. Thank you so much for taking care of him.” Roman said, sincerity coloring his voice. 

“Sure thing, Roman. You’d do the same for us. Let us know how he’s doing in the morning.” Patton said.

“Will do, Padré.” Roman said, walking off with Logan.

\--

The car ride home was silent aside from sniffles from Logan. Roman didn’t know when he started crying again, but he can’t say he blamed him.

When they got back to Logan’s apartment, they both showered and got dressed into their pajamas, snuggling close in bed with Logan as the little spoon.

Roman and Logan both said nothing. Roman almost thought Logan was asleep when he heard in the darkness, “I’m sorry for ruining your night out.”

Roman sucked in a gasp and turned Logan around. “You didn’t ruin anything. Roman said. That sorry excuse of a human being did.” 

Logan swallowed. “You were looking forward to this party so much and I just had to go be stupid and accept a drink from a stranger. No wonder he thought I was an easy target. I’m a fucking idio-”

“Logan Sanders, you stop that this instant.” Roman said. Logan snapped his mouth shut. “You could have presented yourself to him on a silver platter and it wouldn’t have been your fault. You were under the influence and he took advantage of you. Yes, it was a bad idea to take a drink from a stranger, but that doesn’t make him any less of a scum bag for taking advantage of you. He chose to drug you. He’s at fault. Not you.”

Logan nodded frantically, his face twisting up in that way it did before he cried. Roman took Logan in his arms, shushing him.

“I’m still sorry. You got hurt because of me. He punched you. And your fists look so bad.” Logan whimpered through the tears, examining his boyfriend’s fists. 

“I would say ‘you should see the other guy’ but you already have.” Roman joked, smiling when he got a chuckle out of Logan. 

“I love you, Roman Prince.”

“And I, you, Logan Sanders.”

The two drifted off to sleep together, content smiles on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
